1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pixel arrangement structure for an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a pixel arrangement structure for an organic light emitting diode display in which a plurality of pixels emit light to display an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device which displays an image, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has come into the spotlight in recent years.
The OLED display, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, has a self-luminous characteristic and does not need a separate light source, thereby reducing its thickness and its weight. Furthermore, the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.
In general, the OLED display includes a plurality of pixels for emitting light of different colors relative to each other, and the plurality of pixels emit light to display an image.
The pixels of the OLED display of the related art are arranged to have the same shape and size. Since each of the pixels includes an organic layer emitting light of a different color, the organic layers emitting light of different colors are different in lifespan, which leads to a reduction in the lifespan of the entire OLED display.
Recently, in order to solve this problem, the pixels are arranged by forming one pixel, including an organic layer having a relative short lifespan relative to the other organic layers among the organic layers emitting light of different colors, to be larger than the other pixels, but gaps between the one pixel and the other pixels increase, whereby the entire aperture ratio of the OLED display is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.